Unguided adventure
by LONEW0LF
Summary: This is a story about Humphrey and Kate in Idaho. But this time Marcel and Paddy aren't there to help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Where are we?

A/N: This is my second story and I am hoping it does well. This story takes place in the truck crates on their way to Sawtooth.

Humphrey's POV:  
"Uhh where am I?" I said. I had woken up and it was dark cold and a bit wet. "Humphrey is that you?" I heard a familiar and frightened voice. "Kate are you there?" I said in a panicky voice. "Yes it's me." She said in a less frantic voice. "Where are we?" I asked. "I don't know." "Maybe were dead." I said as the truck hit a bump and we both flew up and hit each others cage. "Nope defiantly not dead." I said afterwards. I felt something wet by my foot and assumed it was water. "Well at least they left us some water." I leaned down to take a drink. "What you got water." I lapped some up and found out something right away. "Nope defiantly not water." I said spitting out my own piss. About an hour later the truck stopped. Then Kate got worried again. Humans were surrounding the truck. "We stopped Humphrey, what's happening." She said back to her frantic voice. "I don't know, but at least we have each other, we can make it out hopefully." I said. I could tell she was more calm now because her breathing had started to slow down a bit. Then the men around the truck picked up our cages and put them on the ground. "When he opens the cages we run for it." Kate said. "Alright." I said as the cage for was opened and we took of before it was halfway open. We didn't care, just ran and ran.

We stopped after a couple miles. "I think we lost them." I was overjoyed to hear this, I couldn't take another step, and fell to the ground. "Tired are we." Kate said. "Ye-yeah." I said panting and wheezing, trying to catch my breath. I had never run so much in my life, but she hadn't broken a sweat. "Oh come on, a little exercise is good for you." Kate said mockingly. "This…is…your…idea…of…a little…exercise." I said still out of breath. She giggled and looked over a near by cliff. "Well we sure aren't in Jasper any more." She said. Kate turned to Humphrey and said. "So what should we do. Then Humphrey looks at her with his eyes wide and said. "Your coming to me for information?" "Ugh im just really stressed out right now because of the whole getting married thing and-" Kate started but was interrupted. "Getting married? your getting married wha-who- I don't understand." "Wait you didn't know I am getting married to garth." Kate said. "what?" "Yeah to unite the packs I, I kinda have to do this." I could now tell that she didn't want to do it. I fought back a growl as I thought how cruel is this world where she is forced to give up her love life for the good of the packs. "H-how could you not have mentioned this on the hour long truck ride we had here?" I began to yell. "Well I assumed you knew." She said. "But for the entire ride you didn't even think of saying oh by the way I'm getting married." She started crying. "Don't yell at me." She said as she ran off. I ran through the forest after her. I looked for a good 10 minutes before I got to her, but u wasn't the first. She laid on the ground pinned down by a dark brown wolf. Too scared to even move. Then he spoke. "The humans took me here to repopulate, so that's what I'm going to do." He said with a grin but before He could get any further a I was upon the brown wolf with my jaws around his neck biting down hard and I pryed the wolf off. Kate jumped on me crying and soon found herself clutching my for dear life. I offered as much comfort as I could, I lightly stroked back her fur and told her it would be alright. She stopped awhile later and looked at me. "Come on fallow me." Kate still leaning on my shoulder and sniffling. I led her to the small den I found while looking for Kate and went in. I laid down, Kate laid in a corner and said, "Thanks for um comforting me." I said "No its ok you had a rough time just rest ok." "Alright thank you, goodnight Humphrey." she said. Then I went into the opposite corner and closed my eyes.

I was awoken in the middle of the night to Kate. I opened my eyes to see her shivering and her hair was a bit on end. "H-h-humph-ery could I sle-ep with you to-too night." She managed to stutter out. "Sure you can." I said. "Th-thanks." She curled her self around me to gain warmth. She still shivered but I had an idea. I put my paws around her waist and flipped her over so her back was on the wall and mine was facing the wind. She was surprised at first but after a minute she stopped shivering. "Better." I asked. "Very." She said. I kissed her fore head and said. "Goodnight." I said with her still in my embrace

Kate's POV:  
Humphrey had let me sleep with him so I curled around him trying to get as much warmth as possible from him. But he put his arms he flipped me over so he was on the outside. I immediately felt warm in his embrace. I didn't know what it was about him, but something about this said, your safe now, no one will hurt you. "Better?" He asked. "Very was all I could say. But then kissed my forehead. My head raced at that. Was it a friendly kiss or a I like you kinda kiss. "Good night." He said. I noticed it was still in his embrace when I borrowed my face into his fur. He didn't seem to mind so I kept my head where it was in his soft fur and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A New Adventure.

A/N: thank you for all the support and comments lately. I didn't expect to have this story to have 8 favs and 10 follows off the bat. Thank you for all your support.

Kate's POV:

*yawn* I awoke felling warm rather than cold like I did usually. I then stretched and there for backed into something soft and warm then opened my eyes only to see Humphrey snuggled up to me and his for-arm around me. It was then that I backed up in fear not remembering what happened last night, but then I heard Humphrey yawn and stretch.

Humphrey's POV:

I awoke to a stirring noise. I stretched myself and noticed Kate was awake. "Sorry did I wake you." She tackled me to the ground and started chocking me in less than a second. "What did you do to me last night." She demanded. She had stopped chocking me, long enough to give her an answer. "You don't remember last night?" Her face looked a bit calmer than before. "Sorry I have a bad memory in the morning." Kate said. "No problem, I almost wet myself but, no problem at all." She giggled a little at that. Just then my stomach growled. "Well we should get something to eat." I said. "Wait we." Kate said confused on what I said. "Yeah we, you and me." I said sternly. "What do you know about hunting." Kate said. "Oh how hard can it be."

Half an hour later.

"Kate!" I screamed. I had managed to get my self on the back off a moose, but I made a slight miss calculation. I couldn't take it down alone, hell I don't think any wolf could. Kate came up at the rear and gained fast. She began bitting at its legs. It seemed to slow down but kept going. "Humphrey bite down hard on its neck as hard as you can." Kate said. I did as she told me and bit down. It slowed down enough so that Kate could get at its neck. She jumped and clinged on to its back leg almost stopping it completely. It fell down dead. I almost did too. I looked up to see Kate trying to pull off a limb. "How are you not tired at all?" I asked. "This was what I was trained for." She said. "Yeah I'm not tired either." I said trying to sound tough. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She said sarcastically. "Hey Humphrey?" "Yes Kate." "How are gonna get gonna get outta here?" I couldn't answer, I hadn't thought about it. Then a sound gave me a certain idea came to my mind. "The train." "Great idea." Then the train rang its horn loud enough so that we could all hear it clearly. It sound close so we had to run.

We got to the tracks a couple minutes later just in time to see an open box car. We both jumped into the car and looked back. "Well now that we're headed home. What are you're plans?" Kate asked. "Still the same, were they supposed to change on this journey?" I said. "You never told me your life plan in the first place." She said. "Well I don't know…" I paused trying to get my head around what she had asked. "Just live my life for what it is. I've never really aspired for much more." I looked at her, she had a look of fascination upon her face. "What 'bout you?" I asked. "Well I wanted to meet someone special, settle have a family, that sort of thing. But I guess my parents decided all that for me." She whispered something to her self that I couldn't hear, but I didn't need to know. "Hey Humphrey." "Yeah Kate." "What was that kiss about. That one yesterday night." This struck me as a surprise. I hadn't really thought about the kiss except for the fact that it might have been a friendly good night kiss. "Gee Kate I don't know what to say except that it was a goodnight kiss." Was all I could really say. "Well why did you curl me up just because I said I was a little cold." She said. "You were shivering like crazy before I curled you up." I said getting a little bit angry. "Well sorry." She said coldly. There was an awkward silence for about a minute until she spoke again. "I'm gonna get some sleep." She said in a much calmer tone. "Alright that sounds good." I said. I laid down in a corner of the car and tried to fall asleep. "Hey Humphrey?" Kate said in a curios voice. "I'm getting kinda cold again, could you sleep with me again?" I couldn't stay mad at her. "Sure."

Kate's POV:

"I'm getting kinda cold again, could you sleep with me again." I had lied about that but when Humphrey held me I had felt as if I had a choice about who could be my mate. But I knew it was foolish to think that. I couldn't be with him unless he ranked up and the marriage had been called off. None of this could happen so I just gave up hope all together. Even though he did look kinda sexy in the moonlight night. "Sure." He said and I laid down. He crawled next to me and curled his way around me. I borrowed my head in his warm, rugged chest. He kissed me on my fore head again and wished my goodnight. Before we both fell asleep.

A/N: sorry it wasn't up sonnet I've been having a bit of trouble this week with school and everything. I hope to have my next chapter up sooner. Hopefully in the next week or next couple days.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N chapters may not be up as quick for the next 3 weeks because of school, homework and drivers ed. I should still be able to write up a chapter by Wednesday or so.

Chapter 3 The delay

The next day, Humphrey's POV:

I woke up some time later with Kate in my arms. I wanted to stay like this for until she woke up, but I had to at least check on where we were. I got up and looked out of the car door. I saw the normal sight, trees, hills, clouds. I was just watching the world go by when the the train started to slow down a bit. It was then that I saw an image that made me wonder if we should have taken the train. Ahead lied a bridge crossing a river that I swore was never there before. Then I heard a stirring sound from behind me. "Good morning." Kate said while yawning at the same time. "Hey Kate I don't think that we should have gotten on the train." "Why's that?" She looked out of the door just in time to see the river. "Humphrey we didn't go north, we went east." She said worryingly. "What, how do you know?" "Because that's the Mississippi." I couldn't believe her until I saw the sign that said welcome to Wisconsin. My head spun, not only did we get it wrong we were a thousand miles away from Jasper. Then the train sped up as we got off the bridge. "When it slows down again we got to get off." Kate said. I agreed and watched the world fly by again.

Two hours later.

The train had slowed down enough to the point where we could jump out. Kate had decided to take a nap, so I had to wake her up. I brushed her nose with my tail. She giggled and woke up. "Hello Humphrey." "Hey it's time too jump." I said. "Okay I'm ready." She said. We both saw a a sandy spot. We both jumped at the same time. Only one thing I hadn't counted on. When Kate jumped she landed perfectly, when I jumped I landed away from the sandy patch and fell on a road. I tried to stand but then noticed one side off my body was getting brighter. I looked and saw a truck coming straight at me.

Kate's POV:

I watched in horror as I saw Humphrey get hit by a truck and flew across the road. I ran too his side as fast as I could. When I got to him he had a broken leg with the bone sticking out of his body. "Kate leave, it's too late for me." He said weakly. His eyes slowly closed but he was still breathing. "Never." Was all I said.

Six days later.

I hadn't left Humphrey's side for the past six days. I was determined to be by his side when he woke up. Though now he wasn't the only one in trouble. I didn't have the strength to hunt or even get up. We were both doomed in our own ways. Then my eyes started to become too heavy. I had gotten a whole nights rest so it could only mean one thing. I just accepted it and went with the flow. Then during my last moments off day light, I saw a truck pull up and a man get out. But then I couldn't see a thing.

Unknown POV:

I was driving along the route back from town to my house. I was about two miles away when I saw something stick out in the overgrown area surrounding the road. I got out to see what it was. I looked closely at it and found two wolves. One of them looked at me then closed its eyes. I looked closer at them and saw the other one had a bone sticking out its leg. I couldn't leave them there so I put them in my truck bed and drove home. When I got inside the two were over my shoulders and I walked over to my guest room and put them on the bed. I walked to the living room and picked up the phone and dialed my friend who was a vet. Thirty minutes later. My doorbell rang and I already knew who it was. I opened the door to see my friend the vet. "Hey George." I said inviting him in. "Hello Kevin." He said. "So where are 'the patients of a lifetime'?" He said quoting what I told him on the phone. "In the guest room." I said pointing down the hall. He walked down 'til he got to the door. He opened it up and jumped back at what he saw. "Shit dude." He said. "Don't worry there both out cold." I said. "You sure." "Pretty sure." "Alright, I'll see what I can do." He came out of the room a couple minutes later. "They're both very dehydrated. And that leg is infected." "Anything I can do?" He looked at the clock. "Hope, I'll be back in about an hour with some supplies." He said as he left the house. An hour later he was back with some supplies and went to work.

When he came out, there was a proud look on his face. "Well they should be up in about 24 hours or so. I'll be back to check on them tomorrow sometime." He said and walked out. I knew I shouldn't do anything else without his approval so I spent the rest of the day around the house.

A/N I am putting a&o a different story on hold for now. Don't worry It'll be back in a little while. I just need time to figure out some things. LONEW0LF out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kate's POV:

I woke up feeling a soft, warm, cushiony thing under me. I opened my eyes and saw I was surrounded by human room. I thought I was dead until I saw Humphrey. He had a white cover over his busted leg. I had somehow gained most of my energy back but I was still tired. I curled into a ball next to Humphrey and fell asleep.

Kevin's POV:

I was watching tv when I heard George pull up into drive way. He rang the door bell and I let him in. "Sup?" I asked. "Not much." He said. "So how are they?" He asked. "Don't know, haven't checked on them since you left." "Well let's wake 'em up." He said and we both walked down the hall to the room. First thing we saw was that the female had woken up and cuddled up next to the male. "Aw, ain't that look cute." He said. "Yeah so it looks like they'll make it." "Let me check the males leg." He said. He started unwrapping the cast but some one got a little pissed at this. We both heard low growling and looked up to see the female. She was very awake and furious at us. We both jumped up and ran out of the room knocking down the nightstand, lamp, and the tv all in less than three seconds. We looked at each other and swore under our breaths. "Well that was fun wasn't it." He said. I laughed a bit. "Yeah but I got an idea."

Kate's POV:

I just chased away the two humans who we're trying to unwrap the white cloth that was keeping Humphrey's leg together. I had protected Humphrey from there torture and suffrage. I jumped back onto the bed with Humphrey. I then heard a noise next to me and saw Humphrey waking up. My excitement bursted out loud when I saw him. "Humphrey." I screamed jumping on him. "Hello too you too." He said chuckling a bit. He looked around and I knew his next question. "Where are w-" "I have no idea where we are." I said cutting him off. Then the door slammed open and one of the humans burst through with a gun a shot me in the shoulder. I looked but instead of a gunshot wound, stood a dart and then the familiar feeling came again. My senses numbed then my inhibition left. Then that being high felling came. I looked at Humphrey and felt differently about him. "Hey sexy." I said in a sort if distorted voice. "Kate your not in control of your self right now." He said. "Then you'll have to be in control of me for right now." I said trying to sound alluring. "What do mean Kate?" He said. "You know what I mean." I said making out with him. Then I started down his neck but he stopped me. "Kate your not right. Go to sleep." "I don't want to." I said stubbornly. I put my head on his shoulders trying to get him on my side but he started to pet my hair back and I calmed down and went to sleep.

Humphrey's POV:

I had finally got her to sleep. I wouldn't take advantage of her like that. Then the door opened once more. Two men came into the room. One came up too me and put a needle in me. A few seconds later I was out cold. When I came too my leg had felt a lot better. But when I looked down there was a large metal brace around it. I was a little scared to move but I felt hungry so I got up and searched around. My first few steps was like relearning how to walk again. But I managed to stand up. I began to put one foot in front of the other but fell. The pain shot through my leg like a knife. That got attention though and the humans came in. "Well look who's up." He said. I motioned for Kate too come up and help but she didn't. I looked back, but she wasn't there. "Come on let's go." He picked me up and brought me out side into a fenced up cage. He set me down in the middle and walked out closing the door behind him. Then the sweetest voice. rang through my ears. "Humphrey." I heard Kate's angelic voice say. I looked back seeing Kate. "Kate, oh God am I happy to see you." I said. "Well come on we got a small place to stay." She said oblivious to my disability. "Kate, I can't walk." She looked at me and then my leg. "Oh, sorry I didn't see your leg." She said apologetically.

"It's okay, but do we have a den or something?" I asked. "Yes we do, well we kinda have one." She looked back and I looked too. I saw a dog house built big enough to fit us. "Can you help me get there?" I hated to ask but I knew I couldn't do it by self until I recovered. So I would have to have her help me with walking. "Sure come on." She put me on her back and carried me to the dog house. She set me down in the door way and walked back and laid next to me. "Hey Humphrey?" She started. "Yes Kate." She gave me a look of happiness. "Thank you for not taking advantage of me when I couldn't think straight." She said cuddling next to me. "I would never forgive myself if I took advantage of you." I said truthfully. "Thank you Humphrey, your the best friend I could have." She said. She yawned loudly and I noticed the sun was already down. She put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I decided to follow her lead and put my head on the cold, hard.


End file.
